


【金钱组/耀米】 放学之后 （Side A）

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组，本篇耀米学生米！！！老师耀！！！师生！！！师生！！！警告！！！请谨慎避雷！！！！！！！！！！本篇为Side A：耀米，办公椅脐橙
Kudos: 24





	【金钱组/耀米】 放学之后 （Side A）

***

今天是月考出成绩的日子，一如既往地，整个高三部在雪花般的试卷分发下来之后便笼罩在一片愁云惨淡之中，仿佛那打着红色数字的卷子不是纸，而是少年窦娥们苦兮兮的六月雪。

最后一堂课下课铃响起后，本周终于划下句号。

学生们穿着统一的运动校服走出教室，一边三五成群地凑在一起打打闹闹，一边小声讨论着回家怎么忽悠爸妈，以及能否看到下周一的太阳这样沉重而悲壮的话题。当然，这是弱者的世界。月考筛选的强者们挺胸抬头，连卷子也懒得装进书包，索性叠起来拿在手里，随时准备给挑战者们一个甜蜜暴击。

高三A班是本届的尖子班，班上云集了各色风云选手，其中最为引人注目的便是转学过来的美国留学生阿尔弗雷德。

和往常需要受到特殊照顾才能在地狱难度的中国高中绝地求生的外国学生不同，这位金发碧眼的外国男孩说得一口流利的汉语，成绩也好得吓人，更可怕的是，他居然还长得非常好看。西方人精致的高鼻深目，配上金发蓝眼的天使配色，再加上灿烂甜蜜的笑容，阿尔弗雷德在瞬间掳获全校女生爱的供养之后，理所当然地成了老师们老母鸡式慈爱关注的首要目标。

除了一个人。

高三A班的班主任兼生物老师，王耀。

王耀年纪不到30岁，眉眼俊秀，气质温润，虽留着长发却没有一丝阴柔之气，反而总是让人想起戏文里温和谦逊的教书先生，仿佛随时都会被他摸摸头塞上一粒糖似的好亲近。更何况，王耀书教得很好，为人也风趣幽默，因此，他在男生女生中都颇受追捧。按道理来说，怎么样他都不该是惹上麻烦的那一个。

但也不知是不是天生八字犯冲，阿尔弗雷德一入校便跟负责高三A班的王耀起了冲突。

阿尔弗雷德平时性格风风火火，但也算是亲切热情，人缘非常好。然而一到王耀面前，他便常借着中文不好的由头在课堂上闹王耀的笑话，还爱背后悄悄和人说王耀的坏话。而王耀是出了名的老好人，对待阿尔弗雷德这个国际友人却格外地严厉苛刻，还常常当场抓住制谣传谣的阿尔弗雷德犯罪现场。两人三天两头冲突不断，阿尔弗雷德屡战屡败，一言不合就被王老师拎着后颈肉提溜去办公室罚站。

这不，班上的同学都快走完了，负责值日的同学检查完卫生，发现阿尔弗雷德还坐在座位上写着题，便好奇地凑过去："阿尔，你怎么还不走？"

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，蓝眼睛眨了眨，像是才意识到他在这儿似的，冲着他露出一个灿烂的笑来："我看会儿卷子，待会儿还要去办公室罚站呢，你先走吧，待会儿我锁门就好。"

"咦？王老师吗？"那同学好奇地伸着脖子看了看他胳膊下压着的试卷，是理综卷，红通通的一个接近满分的分数，啧啧道："你考这么好王老师还罚你站啊？"

"他事儿妈又不是一两天了，"阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，"还不是说我今天又上课开小差讲小话了呗，要给我上思想品德课呢。哼！"

金发男孩吹了吹金色的碎发，脸上浮起一个嫌弃的表情来："这人就是以权谋私。"

"哎呀，王老师人挺好的，你别老是找茬不就得了。"

"明明是他找我茬。唉，你不懂，这种老男人就是心眼儿小，看不得Hero我这种青春年华的优秀青年。"

还没等对面的同学笑出声，阿尔弗雷德立刻警惕地转头看了眼教室后头，确认是否有一只暗中观察的王老师。

发现没有人，他放下心来，长长呼出一口气。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——"

做值日的男生被他这副怂兮兮的模样逗得哈哈大笑，笑得夸张，惹得阿尔弗雷德自己也笑起来。

两个人瞎扯了几句，眼看着天色沉下来，男生急着回家，便把值日确认表扔到阿尔弗雷德桌上，嘱咐他最后记得锁门。

阿尔弗雷德嗯嗯啊啊应了，欢快地挥挥手，和他说再见。

男生带上了门，登登登几声脚步声，一转眼便消失在楼梯口。

阿尔弗雷德拿起那值日表看了几眼，随手把空着的确认栏全都勾上，手腕一翻，把那值日本单手准准地丢到了讲台上。

教室里只剩他一个人了。

方才还懒懒散散的男孩瞬间换了个人，囫囵把桌上乱七八糟的书本笔袋水瓶塞进书包，还没忘把桌角上那个吃得剩一半的热狗面包也塞进去。风卷残云收拾完东西，阿尔弗雷德单手把书包往背上一搭，手指摸了摸桌沿凹凸不平刻着的两个字母，踢踢踏踏地出了教室，径自往办公室的方向而去。

教师办公室就在走廊的尽头，门锁着，门口只有一盏自动亮起的黄色吸顶灯。

阿尔弗雷德左右瞧瞧，确认周围没人，这才深吸一口气，敲了敲办公室暗红色的门。

砰砰砰。

"请进。"

男人的声音带着心不在焉的尾音，闷闷地从门里传来。

听上去有些冷淡。

阿尔弗雷德像是嘲笑什么似地哼了一声，用手抓了抓自己的金发，又扯了扯自己的衣领，这才拧开把手走了进去。

教师办公室不算太大，往日由三个老师共享，因此房内摆着三张大大的办公桌，每一张上头都用玻璃压着密密麻麻的课程表与注意事项，还有堆起来的作业本。另外两位老师早就下班离开了，办公室里此时只有王耀一人，正背对着阿尔弗雷德的方向伏在桌前批改着什么。

王耀的办公桌正对着窗口，一整面干净又敞亮的玻璃。

此刻暮色四合，夕阳沉了半边，漫天烟紫的晚霞。暖色的霞光像一层薄雾似的从窗口漫过来，染过堆成一叠的书本与垂着绿叶的绿箩，给桌前的那个男人镀上一层浅浅的光圈，仿佛他正柔柔地发着光。西斜的日光把他的影子拉得长长的，投影在光线照不到的昏暗的室内，一直延伸到阿尔弗雷德的脚下。

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛看着那人的背影，看了好半天，这才慢慢走了进来。

咔哒。

他反手锁上了房门。

"王老师好。"

"嗯。"

王耀敷衍地应了一声，没有动，而是继续在本子上写着什么。

被冷落了的阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，随即抿紧了嘴唇，把自己的书包扔到了地上。

书包很重，扑一声闷闷的响动。

王耀依然没有回头，像是对男孩的情绪毫无所觉似地，漫不经心地说："怎么了？有事吗？"

有。事。吗。

语气平淡，态度温和，就像一个亲切的人民教师在关心自己的学生。

只是像而已。

阿尔弗雷德把这几个字在舌尖滚了一遍，黏在王耀后背的目光渐渐变得深邃起来。

当然有事。

他扬起下巴，像是挑衅一般地勾起一个笑，手指捏住校服拉链，毫不犹豫地把那金属的拉锁拉到了最底下。

哧啦。

校服拉开的声音。

王耀终于被这声音惊动，坐在皮质的办公椅上转过来，目光落到了站在门口的金发男孩身上，带点儿探究，又带点儿掺着兴味的好奇。

阿尔弗雷德看着男人被夕阳染成金色的眼睛，慢慢伸出舌头，舔了舔自己的唇角。

"王老师。"

他扬起下巴，勾起一个意味深长的笑来。

"我来找你讨赏了。"

【Side A】

随着他的动作，男孩的身体随着敞开的校服外套而展露出来。

校服下头，薄薄的白色T恤紧紧包裹着男孩子的身体，滚动的喉结，侧颈的小痣，凸起的锁骨，胸口处被汗水打湿了一小片，湿湿地粘在那里，透出一小片肉色。因常年运动而锻炼出的结实胸肌就绷在白色的T恤下头，布料打褶，线条滑过紧窄的腰，最终收拢于低低挂在胯上的校裤裤腰，跟着T恤下摆一起塞到裤子里去了。

这明明是青春活力的普通打扮，校园里最常见的那种，一点儿也不稀奇。

可这布料绷得太紧，男孩儿的身体又太热，那一对儿T恤也藏不住的乳尖挺立起来，顶着衣服，透出两点红得湿润的肉粉色。

那仿佛是画布里点上的朱砂，一点点的红，便让纯洁干净的白骤然显出几分活色生香的情色来。

他是故意的。

看着慢慢走近的阿尔弗雷德，王耀眯起眼睛，突然觉得有些渴。

阿尔弗雷德是个聪明的男孩。

他从来都知道自己身体有多么令人难以抗拒的魅力，所以他也从不吝啬于展示它，炫耀它，像是一只皮毛光亮的猫科动物在旁观者的目光里舔舐自己的爪子，既是傲慢，也是引诱。

他在用自己来诱惑王耀。

因为他知道，王耀从来无法拒绝这个。

放下笔，王耀靠在椅背上，指尖轻轻敲击木质的扶手。

"过来。"

他说。

穿着校服的男孩带着得逞的笑意一步步走过来，一直走到王耀的身前，膝盖碰着膝盖，居高临下地俯视着他。

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛很蓝，像干净的天空。

然而此刻，王耀抬起头仰视着男孩被夕阳染红的侧脸，却在那双蓝眼睛里看到了浓重到几乎滴下来的粘稠欲望，以及……因背德而燃烧得兴奋热烈的情欲之火。

校园，校服，办公室，穿着制服的学生，批改着作业的老师。

这本该干净纯洁，就像阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

但他不想干净。

王耀勾起唇角。

他想把他们弄脏。

"你知道你在干什么吗？"他问道，带着笑意，声音哑得不像话。

男孩没有回话，而是单膝跪在办公椅上，双手撑着两边的扶手，毫不犹豫地跨坐在了男人的胯间。

办公椅向下一沉，嘎吱一声。

男孩看着王耀的眼睛，眼神像只得意的猫咪。

"我知道我在干什么。"

他扯下自己的内裤，连同校裤一起堆在膝盖上，露出挺翘而柔软的臀部。属于少年的热度与淡淡汗味隔着一层薄薄的西裤紧紧贴上来，王耀眯起眼睛，感觉到阿尔弗雷德缓缓压下来，用舌尖舔过他侧颈的血管。

太近的距离，什么都无从掩饰。

也没有人打算掩饰。

阿尔弗雷德轻咬着王耀的脖子，手掌顺着他的衬衣滑下来，按在那早就硬起来的性器上，隔着西裤轻轻揉搓抚摸。

"王老师……"

他的声音从唇齿间泻出来。

细细的喘息声贴着皮肤，像是叹息，又像是急不可待的湿热的情欲。

王耀用鼻尖蹭过阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，手掌撩起T恤下摆钻了进去，暧昧而迷恋地抚摸着，揉捏着T恤下头鲜嫩而富有弹性的肌肤。

游走的手掌藏在校服下面，那些沁着薄汗的肌肉被炙热的手掌情色地揉出一块块红痕，有些疼，有些痒，还有些又疼又痒的热。

阿尔弗雷德被揉得小声哼哼，难耐地仰起头去咬王耀的下巴，像只撒娇的小犬。

王耀低声沉沉笑着，纵容地由着他湿哒哒地咬着，手掌贴着肌肤下滑，蹭过那结实的腹肌，握上了男孩硬挺挺翘在身前的肉棒。

那里早就又硬又热，淫荡地随着他轻轻摇晃的腰胯一晃一晃地，把前列腺液蹭得到处都是。

王耀用拇指按过那处的马眼，只觉得湿得很，便沾着那些淫液滑过男孩的阴茎，搓得那根性器湿滑油亮。

男孩的声音混进了更多的带着喘息的呻吟，一下一下，合着灼热的呼吸喷在王耀的喉结上。

阿尔弗雷德的身体是热的，身下那处更热。

紧贴在一起，王耀只觉得自己也被他传染了。

热。

还有，渴。

不该在这里。

他混混沌沌地想。

他的身边就是学生们的作业，空气里飘着隔壁班班主任精心养在办公室的兰花的香气，而坐在他身上的是他的学生。

可是……

王耀着迷地看着阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛，内心软成一片。

那也是他的爱人。

他们相遇在很久之前。年轻的阿尔弗雷德对来到国外交流的王耀一见钟情，不顾他的拒绝学了汉语奔赴中国，执拗地转进他任教的学校，也不依不饶地把自己挤进王耀的心里。

阿尔弗雷德孤身一人，王耀便把他带回了自己的家里，细心照顾着自己的小恋人。

王耀爱着他，也知道自己不该爱他。

阿尔弗雷德爱着他，便不顾一切地爱他。

王耀从来不知道怎么拒绝阿尔弗雷德，所以，在年初，阿尔弗雷德满18岁的那天，阿尔弗雷德用一瓶加过料的庆祝红酒当作借口，顺理成章地把王耀拖上了床。

他们彼此契合。

他们食髓知味。

拖着水痕的手指一路下滑，揉过敏感的会阴，慢慢探向那处还微微肿着的穴口。

"你看看，"王耀亲吻着阿尔弗雷德的额头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，笑着逗他："这儿还合不拢呢，一天不到，就饿了？"

阿尔弗雷德揽上王耀的肩膀，一双眼笑得又软又馋:"给我揉揉，肚子难受……"

男孩子对欲望从来坦诚，撒娇撒得理所当然。

王耀哼笑一声，手掌圈住他的腰，用拇指轻轻打着圈儿揉按那柔软的肚皮："明明昨天给你仔细清理过了，哪来的肚子难受，就你娇气……"

"哼……"

"你的东西是弄出去了，可是我总觉得肚子涨涨的……"

他捏着王耀的手指按了按自己的小腹，蓝眼睛笑得软乎乎的："……总觉得你还插在里面呢……"

他的声音很轻，像是在说着情人间最普通的情话。

可这不是普通的情话。

王耀想。

他觉得自己硬得快要爆炸了。

"宝贝……"

他抚摸着那块皮肤，手下却失了分寸，捏出一块红印。

"我给你揉揉肚子，然后我们回家，好吗？"他的声音哑得可怕，里面浓重的欲念连他都吓一跳："回家，你要什么我都给你。"

"不。"

阿尔弗雷德撅起嘴拒绝："我要在这里，我考了第一名，这是奖励。"

他缓缓沉下腰，用双手掰开自己赤裸的臀瓣，一下一下用湿润的穴口磨蹭着男人早就硬成一团的性器，淫荡地晃动着腰肢。

带着热气的嘴唇凑到耳畔，王耀听见他带着气音的声线低沉而性感："你就没有幻想过在这张办公椅上艹我吗？"

"王，老，师……"

有什么东西啪地一声响起。

王耀疯狂而粗暴地啃咬吸吮着阿尔弗雷德的唇瓣，手指急切地顶开男孩尚还因昨夜情事而柔软的肉穴内搅动扩张，过了好半天才恍恍惚惚地意识到，这是他的理智断线的声音。

他不该这么做的。

这里是学校。

这是他的学生。

可是他什么都不想管了。

他只想把自己的性器艹进恋人滚烫而柔软的身体里，在此时，在此地，在这张该死的椅子上。

白T恤被卷上去，王耀捏着衬衫的下摆，哄着阿尔弗雷德用嘴叼住。

男孩子赤裸的胸膛因为情欲而变成一片潮热的红，随着剧烈的呼吸而一起一伏，早已挺立涨红的乳尖也随着胸膛而摇晃，像是有人采摘的果。王耀着迷地舔了上去，牙齿轻轻研磨那颗小小的红珠，舌头打着卷，用力吸吮，把它蹂躏得更加肿胀殷红。

"啊……嗯，耀……"

阿尔弗雷德仰起头，低声呻吟起来，把自己的胸膛往恋人的嘴里送，讨要更多的快感。

肉棒被王耀的手掌握住搓弄，肉穴则一点点被王耀沾着护手霜的手指撑开挖弄，阿尔弗雷德身下湿成一片，只觉得腰胯之下都化成一滩水，由着王耀翻搅出淫靡的水声。

昨夜的情事让身体很快适应了三根手指。

高热的温度融化了那些脂膏，粘哒哒的。

感觉到那里已经足够容纳自己，王耀抽出手指，握着阿尔弗雷德的腰，着迷而爱恋地从下往上看着他。

"你看。"

王耀举起自己一直揉弄阿尔弗雷德肉棒的手，慢慢分开手指，让他看那些手指之间牵连的淫丝。

"砰一碰你就湿成这样，这可怎么办？"他逗他。

阿尔弗雷德眼里含着两汪水，视线慢慢聚焦在那湿淋淋的手指上，突然抱着王耀的手掌，伸出舌头舔过那水光淋漓的指腹。

他的眼神乖巧，嫩红的舌尖软软的，像个下意识作出讨好动作的小兽。

王耀再也忍不下去了。

他拉开拉链，那硬得快要爆炸的阴茎立即弹了出来，打在了男孩满是红痕的小腹上。

阿尔弗雷德喟叹一声，抬起屁股，用臀缝摩擦着那硬热的性器，一下一下蹭过翕张的穴口。

"啊……嗯，好舒服……你，你好热……好硬……"

他细碎地呻吟。

王耀舔着他的侧颈，呼吸着空气里淫靡的味道。

湿粘的龟头抵上柔软的穴口，他感觉到那处紧致正一张一合地吸吮着，仿佛一张不知满足的小嘴，正试着把他吞进自己骚浪的肚腹里去。

"我要你……"

阿尔弗雷德抱着王耀的脖子，看着他的眼睛，一字一句："艹我吧，用力插进来……"

"老师！"

噗嗤一声，性器没入体内，一片水声。

鲜红高热的肠肉被滚烫的肉棒一层层顶开，如一朵被迫开放的花朵，一寸寸颤抖着吞没侵入的粗大异物，直到被进入到最热最敏感的深处，被完全打开，被彻底占有。敏感的肠肉蠕动着缠上来，王耀掐着阿尔弗雷德的腰让他慢慢坐下来，直到被撑开的穴口紧紧箍着阴茎的底部，臀缝碰着阴囊，毛发搅在一处，湿答答地贴在一起。

阿尔弗雷德有种错觉，仿佛自己正被一把滚烫的木楔刺穿，却不疼，只觉得满。

进得太深了。

好满。

王耀把他填满了。

他迷迷糊糊地想。

他就要溢出来了。

然而王耀没有让他适应这满足。

被欲望烧断了理智的男人眼底全是热烈的情欲，他掐着男孩的腰，一下一下把他的身体往自己的肉棒按着，用力地插弄着那块柔软而湿润的密处。他们彼此熟悉，寻找到敏感点驾轻就熟。王耀舔吻着男孩的锁骨，轻车熟路地找到他体内那个小小的突起，然后用力顶了上去。

前列腺被碰触顶弄的快感铺天盖地而来，像是迎面而来的巨浪。

阿尔弗雷德坐在王耀的身上，被插得起伏摇摆，身前的性器一颤一颤地拍在王耀的白衬衫上，把那片布料打得湿透。

"啊……你……"

他破碎地呻吟。

"你慢点……啊……不，顶到了，……"

"啊……好舒服，用力……啊！嗯嗯……啊！……耀！"

男孩的金发汗湿了，湿漉漉地贴在额角。

剧烈的快感让他的腰软成一片，他只能被王耀掐着腰，被顶弄着，被舔咬和啃噬……

他好像就要被王耀吃掉了。

可是……

他伸手下去，摸着他们交合的位置。

是我吃掉王耀了。

他想着。

我把王耀吃进去了。

放学后的校园如此安静，窗外的球场空无一人。

阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地看着球门，突然想起自己今天早些时候才在那里和同学踢过足球。

而现在，他坐在他的老师身上，像个欲求不满的荡妇一样摇着屁股求欢。

王耀那时候在看着他吗？

他摇摆臀部让王耀的阴茎进得更深，把自己艹出更湿的水声。

王耀看着他的时候会幻想着他吗？

会不会就像他一样，时时刻刻都想着他，想要他，想要被他吃掉，又想要吃掉他。

一滴都不剩。

察觉到阿尔弗雷德的分心，王耀不满地哼了一声，双手环住阿尔弗雷德的腰，一个用力，就着相连的身体把他抱了起来。

因为重力，体内的性器进得更深，仿佛后头两个小球也要跟着塞进来。

阿尔弗雷德小声尖叫，却被王耀用唇堵住。

他抱着男孩转了个身，把他放在了办公椅上。

阿尔弗雷德的双腿被分开，淫荡地挂在两个扶手上，敞开被操弄得一片狼藉的下体。王耀按着他的大腿，低头亲吻他张开的渴望的唇，然后就着这个姿势再次顶了进去。

"宝贝，把腿张开一点……"

王耀的声音混在交缠的舌头翻搅声里，含糊而又粘腻。

阿尔弗雷德用手环住他的肩膀，用力吻上他的嘴唇，把所有淫荡疯狂的尖叫都没入爱人火热的唇间。

润滑的脂膏被激烈的抽弄打成粘腻的白沫，随着快速顶弄的阴茎流出来，顺着臀缝，滴在黑色的皮质椅面上。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己正在被淹没，一点一点，被夺去呼吸，被夺去感觉，连灵魂也被顶出体外。

只有爱人的热度。

只有爱人坚硬的性器。

只有身体逐渐拉高的快感。

清晰而强烈。

闭上眼，他在愈来愈浓烈的性爱快感中用力套弄自己的阴茎，然后贴在王耀的耳畔，喘息着说：

"我爱你……"

"我爱你……耀！"

眼前一片白光，他射得猝不及防。

白色的精液喷上他的脸颊，黏糊糊的，腥。

王耀慢慢把肉棒从他的身体里抽出来，啵地一声，被抽查成绯红的肠肉依然一下一下地收缩着，缓缓流出王耀射在里面的精液。

王耀有些心疼，扯了纸给他擦，又想要去擦他脸上沾到的。

情事过后的阿尔弗雷德懒懒的不想动，便由着他照顾自己，只是在那精液流到嘴角时，下意识伸出舌头舔了舔。

王耀的目光在那一瞬间深沉起来。

像是还未从情欲中苏醒过来，王耀慢慢凑过去，用指节把男孩脸颊上那些他自己的东西刮下来，捻了捻，坏笑一下，递到了男孩唇边。

"你的东西，好好尝尝。"

阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，乖乖舔了一口，瘪嘴推开："不要，难吃。"

"难吃吗？"

王耀慢慢把那沾满精液的手指放进嘴里，细细舔干净。

他笑着看着逐渐脸红的男孩，俯下身，吻了吻男孩翘起的嘴角。

"明明是甜的。"

天边最后一缕光也消失了，夜幕慢慢浓重起来。

阿尔弗雷德乖乖坐在办公桌上看着王耀收拾，腿一晃一晃的，歪着头在那里哼歌。

是首中文老情歌，唱的是不肯停留的旅人和他的爱人。

"跟我走吧，浪迹天涯。"

"远离喧嚣，远离浮华。"

"跟我走吧，浪迹天涯。"

"美丽的青春，只有一次啊……"

男孩带点儿情欲后沙哑的嗓子悠悠响在夜里，像一曲吹过香樟的夜风。

回家时，王耀牵着阿尔弗雷德的手，也不知在想些什么。

走过树下时，他突然站住，在月光与树影里叫住了阿尔弗雷德。

"阿尔弗……"

他看着他，眼睛亮得如同月光："等你毕业，我们离开这里吧。"

"去哪儿？"

阿尔弗雷德歪着头问他。

"去任何你愿意和我一起去的地方。"

王耀摸着他的脸，在他额头上留下一个亲吻。

"这次，让我向你而来。"

END


End file.
